


The Demon Inside

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Okami Hanzo Shimada, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: McCree discovers Hanzo's literal inner demon.





	The Demon Inside

Sorry this isn’t good, I just got some really bad news halfway through so I’m going to need to take a break for a while I’m so sorry guys!

Images of his brothers mangled body plagued Hanzo’s dreams. They always had ever since…Since he did what he did. McCree’s presence had chased them away for a while, perhaps distracted him from the dark thoughts. But that bliss could only last so long. He shot upright in the bed, breathing heavily with a cold sweat across his skin. It took a few moments for the fear to pass and for Hanzo to realise the horrors were all just in his head.

“Y’a’ight sugar?” came McCree’s tired voice. He fought his fatigue to roll over and wrap an arm around Hanzo.

He buried his face in his hands, his fingers brushing the base of his horns. That is when a new fear crept up in him. He ripped away from McCree’s grip and scrambled out of bed, bolting to the bathroom. The door was slam closed and locked before McCree had even sat up in the bed.

“Han?” he called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Han!”

Concern erased all fatigue and McCree was up, furiously banging on the bathroom door in seconds. A knot formed in his stomach as there was no reply from the other side of the door. But he persisted, even threatening to break down the door if needed.

“Leave me!” Hanzo demanded. His voice was warped, coming out as a beast-like snarl. “I am fine.”

“Not a chance, partner. Ya don’t sound fine so let me in. Look, if you’re sick the least I can do is hold back your hair, maybe get some wat-“

“I said I am fine now go!”

McCree swallowed a lump in his throat. He contemplated abiding by Hanzo’s wishes, but that thought quickly vanished. It took an instant to break the lock and step inside. Hanzo had no time to prepare, to even cover himself, he simply looked in horror as McCree saw him for what he truly was.

“Okay I know you wanted to be alone but I had to- Holy shit Hanzo what the fuck?!” McCree yelled, stumbling back in shock.

Hanzo cast his white eyes to the ground, shame rising in him.

“I am sorry I have deceived you, Jesse. I selfishly tried sparing you from the truth but now you know… I am a monster,” he growled, moving to leave. He came to a stop when McCree slammed his palm against the wall, extended arm blocking Hanzo’s path.

“Okay so this is actually thing and I am sober?” McCree asked.

“Yes. At least sober by your standards.”

“And this is normal? Like it’s alright, is it? You’re not hurt or anything?”

“Wha-…I…You aren’t scared?” Hnazo demanded.

“Well I was for you, darlin’, I thought you were hurt. I wont lie, I wasn’t expecting this and I’m a little surprised but this look aint half bad.”

“Jesse look at me! I am a demon! A filthy monster!”

“I am looking. And y’know what I see? You. You but with horns and some greyish skin. That doesn’t make you a monster. Your actions determine that. And I’ve done enough to earn that title. Look, I don’t care what you look like, I love the man you are inside.”

Hanzo went to protest but McCree silenced him with a kiss. Hanzo was hesitant to return it but couldn’t resist melting against the other man’s lips. For all his past sins, how was he lucky enough to be rewarded with him?


End file.
